Un Dernier pas en Avant
by Mademoiselle Twix
Summary: Shikamaru a toujours aimé faire la sieste sur le toit de son lycée, malgré les réprimandes de ses camarades de classe et la rumeur. Des élèves affirment qu'un fantôme rôde sur ce toit. Pourtant, Shikamaru n'a jamais été embêté par ce genre d'apparition. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y croit simplement pas ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à rencontrer cette fameuse ombre.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une histoire écrite il y a deux ou trois ans, que j'ai relu et corrigé. Il était temps de vous la faire partager. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un Dernier pas en avant - Prologue**

Un nuage, deux nuages, trois nuages. Une brise fraîche. Le soleil rasant, apportant le crépuscule. Et puis il y avait cette voix au loin. Un cri déroutant.

"Shikamaru !

On l'appelait. Ses oreilles se bouchaient et il ne voyait qu'une ombre entre ses cils. Tous se distordaient avec une étrange simplicité. Et il y avait toujours cette voix, chuchotée au creux de son oreille.

_- Shikamaru !_

Shikamaru sursauta comme une fillette qui aurait vu un fantôme. Le soleil orangé frappa son visage, ses doigts se posèrent sur une surface bétonnée et il fixa l'ombre face à lui.

- Neji-sempai ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas venir ici ?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Il ne les comptait plus, les fois où il avait reçu une remontrance pour être venu faire la sieste sur le toit du lycée. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? L'endroit était parfait. Silencieux, éloigné de toute présence humaine. Là, il s'y sentait à son aise, pouvant somnoler ou simplement regarder les nuages en attendant que sonne la fin de la récréation.

- C'est étonnant que tu sois monté, s'enquit Shikamaru, pour seule réponse. Il y a affaire urgente ?

Neji grimaça.

- Tu ferais bien de descendre illico presto, pesta-t-il. L'Association des élèves a besoin de toi.

- J'arrive…

Shikamaru prit son temps pour se lever. Il détestait être interrompu en plein milieu d'une sieste, même s'il était dix sept heures trente et que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Une fois en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, il attrapa sa veste imperméable et son sac, s'amusant d'entendre le tapotement mesuré du pied de Neji contre le béton. Car Neji Hyûga était incroyablement impatient, tout comme Shikamaru qui détestait les corvées et les responsabilités, d'où son manque d'entrain à se relever.

- Au fait, depuis le temps que je viens ici, je n'ai jamais vu de fantômes. Pourquoi tout le monde fait une fixette sur cet endroit ?

- A-t-on avis ?

Son camarade brun haussa les épaules et se dépêcha d'atteindre les escaliers. Shikamaru le regarda s'éloigner, conscient d'avoir provoqué un certain malaise chez son ami en parlant dudit fantôme qui hantait le toit. Car Neji Hyûga était aussi extrêmement superstitieux, comme la moitié des élèves du lycée - l'autre moitié n'éprouvant pas un aussi vif intérêt pour cette rumeur.

Ce n'était pas les rumeurs qui arrêteront Shikamaru Nara, étrange garçon pourvu d'un esprit cartésien hors du commun. Il ne céderait pas sa place à un fantôme, quel qu'il soit.

La cloche sonnant la demi-heure passée, le brun consentit à descendre du toit, laissant derrière lui sa sieste, les nuages, le soleil rasant et le fantôme.

- Bon, je rentre. Il est tard, ma mère va sûrement s'inquiéter – et me gueuler dessus par la même occasion !

Shikamaru eut l'impression de parler dans le vide en se tournant vers son camarade, ce dernier complètement absorbé par son travail. Il haussa les épaules. C'était devenu une habitude. Calmement, Shikamaru regroupa ses papiers, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle en faisant coulisser à demi la porte.

Etre membre de l'Association des élèves n'était pas de tout repos et il se félicitait de ne pas avoir accepté d'en être le président, laissant cette place de bon cœur à Neji. Il était tout de même vice-président, ce qui lui conférait quelques avantages, et autant d'inconvénients. Mais il trouvait toujours le temps d'aller se prélasser sur le toit du lycée.

Regardant sa montre, Shikamaru grimaça, imaginant déjà la terrible réprimande de sa mère. C'était aussi l'heure de la fin des cours du soir pour ses camarades masochistes - ceux qui stressaient comme des malades à l'approche des examens. Shikamaru n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-ci, il était arrivé dans le top dix du dernier examen. Peut-être verrait-il Chôji, son meilleur ami ?

Baillant pour la forme, il se dirigea vers la sortie, passant à côté de l'escalier menant au toit, empruntant un couloir.

Ce fut au bout de ce boyau lugubre que Shikamaru discerna une forme étrange. Elle était grande et se déplaçait à vive allure vers lui, tel un . . . fantôme.

Le jeune homme, inquiet, se colla au mur et marcha en arrière, utilisant la même cadence que l'ombre. Il se retrouva bientôt à l'entrée du couloir et chercha à tâtons le minuteur de la lumière, ne quittant pas la forme des yeux.

Au moment où le brun appuyait sur l'interrupteur, il soupira et écarquilla les yeux dans la même seconde. Devant lui, son souffle s'était condensé et s'élevait dans les airs. Une chose généralement impossible puisque le lycée était bien chauffé même si l'hiver n'était pas encore là. Il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher d'où venait cet étrange phénomène qu'une voix l'apostropha.

- Eh ! Merci d'avoir allumé, je ne trouvais pas ce fichu bouton.

- Pas d'quoi, murmura Shikamaru en détaillant la nouvelle venue.

Bien sûr, il relia aussitôt l'ombre du couloir et la jeune fille qui venait de la même direction, et qui se trouvait par ailleurs face à lui. Fille qu'il n'avait jamais aperçue dans le lycée auparavant, ni dans les dossiers d'élèves qu'il devait trier de temps en temps.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un vif sourire et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Shikamaru la regarda passer, détaillant sa coiffure blonde originale et en pagaille, son uniforme mal repassé et tâché au niveau du col. Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils en voyant qu'elle marchait avec seulement l'un des chaussons réglementaires qu'imposaient les lycées japonais.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de marcher à sa suite.

- Excuse-moi, mais il te manque un chausson !

La blonde fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds, comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué. Aussitôt elle explosa de rire. Rire laissant Shikamaru perplexe, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude.

- Effectivement ! Quelle tête de linotte, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail insignifiant, elle cligna des yeux en se retournant et continua une fois de plus sa route.

Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru resta planté deux bonnes minutes au milieu du couloir, jusqu'à ce que la blonde disparaisse. Il referma aussitôt sa bouche entrouverte, se tapant la tête mentalement contre un mur imaginaire. La jeune fille blonde lui avait fait l'impression d'une vagabonde, complètement hors contexte, inconnue de surcroit. Il en avait oublié de lui demander son nom et sa classe.

Voyant qu'il faisait nuit par l'une des fenêtres du couloir, Shikamaru jura comme un charretier, oubliant sa vague entrevue avec la fille inconnue.

- Putain !"

Pour sûr, sa mère allait lui flanquer une sacrée rouste.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis, ils sont importants.**

**Mademoiselle-Twix.**


	2. Les Ragots du toit

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont sympas ! Je n 'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Un Dernier pas en avant - Les Ragots du toit**

Chôji s'avachit sur sa table, prémices d'une sieste bien méritée après un déjeuner aux proportions gargantuesques. Il regarda son meilleur ami rangeait le reste de son bentô. Shikamaru éluda sa question par un haussement d'épaules. Chôji n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse parlée car sa question avait plus l'allure d'une assertion.

Le jeune homme lui fit un « Bye-bye » cynique, agitant sa main.

Shikamaru Nara sortit de sa salle de classe et se dirigea vers son toit, refuge loin des jérémiades des uns et des moqueries des autres. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas las et poussa la porte sans énergie. Le soleil réchauffa sa peau et il resta quelques instants face à lui, engrangeant un maximum de chaleur et d'énergie solaire. Une fois les batteries remises à neuves, il se retourna… Et eut une surprise.

Là où il y avait d'habitude sa tête, des cheveux blonds y reposaient. Là où il y avait d'habitude son corps, un autre corps y dormait. Il la reconnut au premier coup d'œil et son sac lui échappa des mains, d'une part par la surprise, et d'autre part par la frustration. On venait de lui piquer son trône.

Réveillée par le bruit du sac tombant au sol, la jeune fille se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Une moue étrange dessina son visage.

"Pas moyen d'être tranquille, bougonna-t-elle en se relevant sur son séant.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est là où je dors habituellement, répondit Shikamaru , se demandant par la même occasion pourquoi il présentait des excuses alors qu'elle n'avait fait que lui voler sa place.

Cette dernière grogna en le fusillant du regard, puis commença à se redresser. Prit d'un subit élan, il la stoppa.

- Reste ! Je vais trouver un autre endroit.

La jeune femme se rassit alors, retournant à sa sieste du midi. Le brun ramassa son sac, se traitant mentalement d'idiot en pensant qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui céder la place. Tant pis, il avait mal joué, voulant être courtois.

Il ne fit que quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la blonde et campa près des escaliers. Pas question de lui abandonner le toit, c'était son canton à lui. Shikamaru s'installa confortablement, s'allongeant presque avec son sac coincé sous sa nuque, faisant office d'oreiller.

C'est au moment où il commençait à divaguer dans un drôle de rêve qu'on le réveilla présentement.

- Eh toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il se redressa en se massant le cou et lorgna la blonde qui avait osé lui soustraire sa place. Cette dernière était allongée sur le côté et le regardait. Elle était toujours habillée de sa jupe rapiécée, de sa chemise tâchée et il lui manquait toujours un chausson à l'un de ses pieds.

- Les dames d'abord, rétorqua-t-il, peu enclin à une conversation avec celle qui venait de le tirer de sa sieste.

Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent momentanément.

- Je vois, c'est donnant-donnant ?

En parfait flemmard, Shikamaru ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Quand il avait décidé de dormir, personne ne pouvait tirer quelque chose de lui. Il était inaccessible.

Pourtant, cette fille réussit à s'infiltrer dans son impénétrable léthargie, elle qui avait éveillée sa curiosité il y a peu. Il ne put s'empêcher de se relever aussi brusquement qu'un chien entendant le facteur arriver.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es…

Il chercha un instant la blonde, ses yeux fixés sur la place auparavant occupée, puis sur la longueur du toit plat du lycée. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait disparue, telle une fumée se dissipant dans les airs, tel un lointain souvenir, tel un fantôme…

- …Nouvelle ?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre, il avait dorénavant le toit pour lui, sa place chérie à porter de fesses et le soleil en guise de couverture.

Le rêve était lisse et la réalité fut dure.

Quelqu'un écrasa son pied au sol, comprimant sa main comme une vulgaire punaise. Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et faillit pousser un juron plus gros que lui en voyant le visage crispé de Neji.

- Alors là, tu fais très fort !

- Quelle heure est-il ?, s'enquit le jeune homme en dégageant sa main de dessous la semelle de Neji pour la masser.

- Les cours de l'après-midi sont finis depuis un bon moment. Je devrais te coller pour ça mais en tant que membres de l'association des élèves, nous avons du boulot sur les bras. Relève-toi !

Face à l'ordre de son aîné, Shikamaru resta hébété et ne bougea pas. Il essaya d'intégrer les informations malgré un cerveau encore embrumé. Neji, impatient en pensant au travail qui l'attendait, finit par agripper le jeune homme par le bras et le soulever. Le jeune homme sentit que ça aller chauffer pour son matricule.

- Allez, la préparation de la cérémonie ne va pas se faire toute seule !

Enfin, Shikamaru fut disposé à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'épousseta brièvement et suivit Neji en traînant son sac.

- C'est vrai, la cérémonie…, souffla-t-il.

Voilà pourquoi personne n'osait monter sur le toit. C'était à cause de cette commémoration organisée tous les ans. C'était à cause de cette personne qui s'était jetée du toit. C'était à cause de son fantôme.

Shikamaru n'était pas encore au lycée quand le drame s'était produit. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas assisté, ne connaissait pas la victime et n'avait appris la tragédie que dans le journal local. Depuis cette troublante affaire, on lui avait toujours recommandé de ne pas approcher du toit où plusieurs personnes avaient affirmé voir un ectoplasme rôder, près des escaliers.

Certains pensaient à une farce obscure, d'autres à une illusion, et encore d'autres à un rappel de la réalité.

Alors que les nuages déversaient leurs grosses larmes et que le vent s'était mis à siffler entre celles-ci, un rassemblement avait lieu sous une marée de parapluies. Les professeurs avaient fait sortir leurs élèves de cours et d'anciens étudiants étaient venus grossir les rangs. Néanmoins, certaines personnes restaient à l'écart, sous la pluie, leur costume noir trempé et leurs chaussures submergées.

Plusieurs élèves avaient placé une gerbe de fleurs derrière le bâtiment principal, là où avait lieu la commémoration, là où avait eu lieu le suicide. D'autres personnes s'étaient empressées de rajouter leur bouquet de lys à ceux déjà présents. Chose que Shikamaru regardait sans vraiment y prêter plus d'attention. A côté de lui, Neji semblait tendu, lui-même placé près de Shizune-sensei, l'assistante de la directrice Tsunade.

Cette dernière, serrée par son tailleur uni noir, regardait la petite assemblée d'un œil morne. Le jour lui aussi avait décidé d'être accablé, faisant abattre pluie et vent en signe de recueillement. Même Naruto Uzumaki, le jeune homme le plus turbulent du lycée, s'était calmé et arborait une mine solennelle, ou plutôt déconfite selon l'avis du jeune Shikamaru.

Le silence parmi les rangs avertit Tsunade qu'il était temps que la cérémonie commence. Elle s'avança pour se départager du groupe administratif et de l'association des élèves, Shizune sur ses talons, tenant un parapluie au-dessus d'elle.

- Mes amis, merci de vous être réunis en ce jour de deuil…

Et Shikamaru décrocha.

Très peu pour lui les discours graves, enjoignant chaque personne à partager la douleur des autres. Il n'était pas non plus une personne sans cœur. C'était juste une personne désintéressé. Pendant le discours, au lieu de fixer la directrice comme le faisait l'ensemble des personnes présentes, le jeune homme recula d'un pas discret. Il se glissa derrière Neji, laissant sa place à un autre membre du comité des élèves.

- N'espère pas t'échapper pour aller sur le toit, glissa quelqu'un à son oreille.

Surpris, Shikamaru se retourna pour découvrir la jeune fille blonde, dont le nom lui était toujours inconnu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-il, avant de se mettre à chuchoter face au regard appuyé d'un des professeurs.

- J'espère… La défunte n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on lui fasse faux bond le jour de sa commémoration.

La blonde haussa les épaules tandis que le jeune homme la dévisageait avec stupeur.

- Tu la connaissais ?

- Oui. Regarde ! Il y a ses deux frères là-bas.

D'un mouvement de menton en direction de la foule, elle lui montra deux jeunes hommes. Tous les deux avaient l'air grave, habillés dans leur costume de deuil. L'un semblait avoir l'âge de Shikamaru tandis que l'aîné devait se trouver en fin de cursus scolaire. Shikamaru les avait déjà vu lors des précédentes cérémonies mais jamais ne leur avait adressé la parole.

- Personne ne sait pourquoi cette élève s'est jetée du toit, continua la blonde.

- Maintenant qu'elle est morte, on ne saura jamais.

- Tu ne crois décidément pas aux fantômes !, rétorqua son interlocutrice, à mi-voix cependant pour ne pas gêner les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ?

- Peu importe ! On dit que les morts reviennent sous la forme d'ectoplasme pour finir une chose inachevée.

- Bon, j'avoue que je déteste les histoires de fantômes et d'esprits de ce genre. Pour moi, un mort reste un mort et il ne va pas s'amuser à se balader sur les lieux de son décès.

Shikamaru, grognon, enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il jeta un regard noir à une élève qui l'observait avec de grands yeux. La jeune fille blonde près de lui le contempla un instant, silencieuse. Puis elle fixa la gerbe de fleurs, entourée d'innombrables bouquets de même composition.

- Mais tu n'as aucun moyen de prouver tacitement que les revenants ne sont que des légendes.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, trouvant que cette conversation devenait déplaisante. Au moment de lancer une réplique cinglante, il se retourna et ne vit rien d'autre que la place vide où se trouvait la jeune fille blonde quelques instants plus tôt. Il la chercha dans la petite assemblée du comité des élèves, et, ne la trouvant point, porta son regard scrutateur sur la masse d'élèves, d'anciens étudiants et de personnes venus commémorer.

Shikamaru ne la trouva nulle part. Elle avait disparu aussi vite que sur le toit.

Il posa son regard sur les deux frères de la victime. Tsunade venait de finir son discours et la foule commençait à s'éparpiller sous la pluie - les professeurs faisant rentrer leurs élèves, des adultes formulaient une dernière pensée à la suicidée. Les deux frères se rapprochèrent du comité des élèves, ainsi que de Shizune et Tsunade venues en grossir les rangs.

L'aîné se posta devant la directrice et se penchant en avant pour la saluer, comme le voulait la coutume.

- Merci pour cette humble commémoration.

Tsunade l'imita et tous deux se relevèrent en même temps. Le plus jeune était resté à l'écart mais observait la scène placidement, tout comme il l'avait fait face à la gerbe de fleur posée en l'honneur de sa défunte sœur.

- C'est tout naturel, Kankurô-sama, répondit la directrice.

Après un court échange, les deux frères et Tsunade se séparèrent. Le comité en fit de même pour que les élèves membres puissent retourner en cours. Neji se défila aussitôt, pressé d'aller à son cours d'arithmétiques. Sa partenaire, Tenten, une élève de terminal, le suivit à son grand damne. La petite assemblée s'éparpilla, laissant un Shikamaru pantois.

La pluie dut le réveiller puisqu'il s'agita d'un coup et courut derrière les deux frères. Tant pis pour son pantalon d'uniforme, à présent trempé par les flaques d'eau.

- Excuse-moi, je pourrai vous parler un instant ?, s'écria Shikamaru en contournant les deux frères pour leur faire face.

L'aîné, hocha la tête.

- On m'a parlé de votre sœur et de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'étais pas là à l'époque. Je suis désolé, cette question doit vous paraître indiscrète… Pourquoi s'est-elle jetée du toit ?

Shikamaru reprit sa respiration en inspirant petit à petit. Il trouva son action subite déplacée mais fixa l'aîné dans les yeux.

Une impression étrange le fit frissonner et ce fut comme des pattes d'araignées remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La forme des yeux des deux frères lui inspiraient vaguement quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait eue à côté de lui il y a peu. Quelqu'un qui lui avait parlé. L'inconnue.

La jeune fille blonde avait éveillé son intérêt, elle qui lui semblait toujours discrète. Elle et les deux frères avaient le même regard.

Sabaku no Gaara soutint son regard et Shikamaru ne vit pas que ce dernier serrait le poing. Alors le plus petit des deux frères entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura :

- Elle ne s'est pas jetée du toit. Quelqu'un l'a poussé. "

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis, bon ou mauvais. On a besoin de ça, nous autres auteurs, pour progresser. Et puis, ça motive.**

Merci et à bientôt !

**Mademoiselle-Twix.**


	3. Les Fantômes, ça n'existent pas !

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un Dernier pas en avant – Les Fantômes, ça n'existent pas !**

Shikamaru resta éberlué pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de reprendre une contenance plus normale. Voilà une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

L'histoire datait d'à présent de trois ans. Durant ces dernières années, chaque personne qui s'était intéressée au cas de la victime en parlait comme d'un suicide. Les plus superstitieux voyaient son fantôme monter les marches menant au toit, colportant qu'elle était venue maudire tous ceux qui avaient la maladresse de monter là-haut.

Ca n'avait été que de simples ragots pour Shikamaru . Un tissu d'ânerie pour faire peur. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à se rendre populaire en évoquant ce malheur. Jamais il n'aurait songé à un meurtre, ou bien même à une autre version de l'histoire.

Et cette inconnue qui ne cessait d'apparaître et de disparaître comme bon lui semblait. Tout cela finissait par intriguer Shikamaru , et le déconcertait en même temps.

Le carillon de fin de cours fit sursauter le jeune homme qui s'était maladroitement appuyé la tête sur ses bras, au bord du bureau. Très vite la salle de classe se désemplit, la plupart des élèves allant à leur cours du soir. Quant au brun, il devait rejoindre Neji au comité des élèves avant de faire un tour au club de shogi.

En sortant du bâtiment pour se rendre à un autre, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de regarder furtivement les bouquets de fleurs empilées autour de la plaque commémorative portant le nom de la suicidée. Plaque qu'il n'avait pas vue à l'heure de la cérémonie, trop occupé à discuter avec l'inconnue et à s'ennuyer. Tant pis si Neji lui passait une nouvelle fois un savon pour son retard et le peu d'entrain qu'il manifestait pour l'association des élèves. Shikamaru fila droit vers la gerbe de fleurs.

Le temps s'était amélioré au cours de la journée, il ne pleuvait plus et le ciel était dégagé pour laisser place à un timide soleil. Peut-être était-ce les reflets de grains de poussières et de flaques de pluie, mais Shikamaru eut l'impression de distinguer une forme humaine devant la plaque commémorative. Une ombre féminine et connue.

Il secoua la tête, persuadé que cette affaire le rendait fou.

Pourtant, quand il s'approcha de la gerbe de fleur, l'ombre poussiéreuse tournoya, comme si elle faisait volte-face vers lui. Impressionné, le jeune homme s'arrêta et aperçut un visage féminin.

Puis plus rien.

Les reflets avaient disparus. Les grains de poussières s'étaient dispersés dans les airs.

Essayant d'être maître de lui-même, et de ne pas déguerpir comme un gosse apeuré et pleurnichant, Shikamaru s'avança face à la plaque dont le nom de la victime était gravé. Il la déchiffra sans problème.

Sabaku no Temari.

- Shikamaru-kun !

- Pas le temps, Neji-sempai ! Je m'occuperai du comité plus tard.

Le jeune homme passa devant Neji à la vitesse grand V et ce dernier parut offusqué. Il regarda le vice-président de l'association des élèves gagner la petite salle adjacente à celle où il se trouvait. Neji finit par hausser les épaules. C'était devenu plus qu'une habitude.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Shikamaru se retourna vers le bureau vide. Il ouvrit l'une des étagères et commença à farfouiller dans les multiples dossiers qui s'y trouvaient.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Un nom. Une photographie associée. Avec un peu de chance, l'ancien président qui s'occupait du comité des élèves n'avait pas jeté son dossier. Avec un peu de chance, il était resté trois ans collé au fond d'un tiroir, contenant une dernière trace de cette personne disparue.

Et le miracle se produisit, bien que Shikamaru n'ait la prétention de croire au miracle. Il tira les feuilles en papier avec délicatesse, sûrement de peur de les voir se désagréger en une fine particule de poussières. Elles n'étaient pas si vieilles que cela et encore robustes. Il alla s'asseoir au bureau et étala le dossier dessus.

Prenant une grande respiration, il souleva le rabat et lut le nom qui figurait en caractère gras tout en haut de la feuille.

**Sabaku no Temari**

Prenant un soin méticuleux, il feuilleta le reste du dossier jusqu'à tomber sur une photographie pliée en deux.

Il l'ouvrit et eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Au moment où Neji rangeait minutieusement les dossiers concernant les clubs sportifs de l'école, quelqu'un jura comme un charretier, le prenant par surprise. Il fit tomber ce qu'il avait entre les mains et faillit en faire autant quand il vit toutes les feuilles se disperser sur le sol. Lui qui avait passé des heures à les classer…

- Neji-san !

Neji releva la tête et vit Shikamaru fondre sur lui. Il semblait choqué, chose rare dans ce monde, tenant un dossier à bout de bras.

- Pince-moi !

Le brun aux cheveux longs ne s'en priva pas et tira sur la peau de l'avant-bras de son camarade avec sadisme. Shikamaru baragouina quelque chose en retirant vivement son bras. Neji haussa un sourcil devant l'état d'hébétude et d'affolement que prit son ami.

- Tu deviens masochiste à présent ?

- Je crois plutôt que je deviens fou, répliqua-t-il en tendant les feuilles volantes à son camarade. J'ai croisé le fantôme de la fille qui s'est jetée du haut du toit !

- A force de dormir en plein soleil tous les midis, c'est peut-être normal que tu es des hallucinations ?

Neji se baissa pour ramasser le tas de feuilles, laissant une minute à son camarade pour réintégrer la réalité.

- Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas.

Shikamaru en était convaincu. Il en avait été convaincu. Mais il tenait dans ses mains la preuve que la décédée et la fille du toit ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne. Ou peut-être, n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ?

- Dis-moi, demanda le jeune homme en se baissant à son tour pour aider son camarade. Tu te souviens de cette fille blonde qui était présente à la commémoration ?

- Une fille blonde, il y en avait des tas.

- Celle qui était à côté de moi. Et bien c'était elle ! Sabaku no Temari, la fille qui s'est suicidée.

Neji releva un instant les yeux vers son camarade, arrêtant son geste. Il dévisagea Shikamaru , puis s'esclaffa.

- C'est une blague… ?

Neji avait décidé de ne pas le croire et Shikamaru dut s'en accommoder comme il put. A présent, que devait-il penser, lui et son esprit cartésien ? Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. La blonde lui était apparue suffisamment de fois pour qu'il y voie là plus qu'une simple illusion.

Peut-être était-il devenu fou ?

Affirmation qu'il rejeta le plus loin possible de lui. Quant à voir des fantômes, l'ectoplasme de la jeune fille en particulier, il ne s'expliquait toujours pas cela.

Alors il lui fallait de nouveau une preuve tangible, en remontant à la source de ses problèmes.

Les escaliers menant au toit étaient toujours aussi obscures, semblant suinter un mélange de crasse et de mélancolie. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cela, même si cette impression le tenaillait à chaque fois qu'il les grimpait. La première fois, il avait pensé que c'était dû à tous les commérages des autres élèves. En faisant du toit un endroit interdit et maudit, ils avaient créé une ambiance néfaste à son entrée.

Une lumière douce naquit par l'entrebâillement de la porte et le brun se permit de la pousser pour accéder au lieu de toutes ses siestes, et de toutes ses interrogations.

Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut dans le ciel. Mais ces quelques rayons rasants illuminèrent des grains de poussières qui voletaient devant les yeux de Shikamaru. Il n'y avait personne sur le toit, mis à part lui.

- Temari-san ?, appela-t-il d'un ton chuchotant et hésitant.

Sa voix fut portée par le petit vent qui soufflait à cet instant, puis disparue derrière la délimitation du toit, dans le vide. Le silence s'installa et Shikamaru se statufia.

Un fantôme ! Il essayait d'entrer en communication avec un être dont il avait repoussé l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. C'est sûr, il ne serait pas le héros d'un film ayant pour titre « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des ectoplasmes ».

Pas de jeune fille blonde. Son cerveau avait dû lui jouer des tours. De très vilains tours. Déçu, Shikamaru se retourna pour regagner la sortie, chassant des grains de poussières qui le fit éternuer.

- À tes souhaits !

Et il se figea, après avoir relevé les yeux vers l'abri de la cage d'escalier.

Elle était là. Assise sur le muret, les jambes croisées et dans le vide, ses doigts reposant sur ses genoux égratignés. Elle portait toujours son uniforme rapiécé, avec cette tâche brunâtre près du col. La blonde correspondait parfaitement à la photographie du dossier, en moins fringante.

- Tu voulais me voir ?, demanda-t-elle, telle une reine regardant de haut l'un de ses généraux.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il avait perdu sa langue.

De loin, il avait l'impression que Temari allait s'évaporer comme de l'eau face au soleil. Elle semblait pâle et maladive. Se ressaisissant en la voyant perdre patience, et balançant une jambe avec frénésie, il ouvrit la bouche :

- Tu es Sabaku no Temari ?

- Question inutile.

- Tu es un fantôme.

- Ce n'est pas une question, mais une assertion. N'as-tu rien d'autre à m'apprendre que ce que je sais déjà ?

Temari sembla mécontente et décroisa les jambes. Elle se pencha légèrement et dévisagea Shikamaru du haut de l'abri de la cage d'escalier. Il en fit de même, insatisfait par les réponses de la blonde, ainsi que de la façon dont elle lui répondait. Pourtant, chez Temari, malgré ses sourcils froncés, sa peau tendue et ses yeux perçants, le brun remarqua ses lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant à aspirer autre chose que de l'oxygène.

Il ferma les yeux, perdu face à cette scène.

- On t'a assassiné.

Alors que sa vision était remplie par l'ombre que projetaient ses paupières, il entendit le bruissement de vêtements et la semelle de chaussures tapant le sol. Il n'osa ouvrir les yeux en sentant une aura flotter près de lui, et même l'envelopper agréablement. Un sifflement s'insinua par son oreille droite.

- Tu ne m'apprends toujours rien.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux et aperçut son ombre projetée contre le cagibi de l'escalier. Une seule ombre alors que celle de Temari, à côté de lui, était inexistante. Il rejeta quelques pensées néfastes et se tourna vers elle, pris d'une curiosité nouvelle.

- Qui a fait cela ?

Temari, qui fixait le soleil, contrairement à Shikamaru qui était dos à celui-ci, se retourna vivement. Toutes traces de mécontentement s'étaient envolées et elle semblait devenue mélancolique. Alors l'atmosphère s'alourdit, comme si la pesanteur et la gravité avaient changé de densité. Tout semblait plus lourd, l'air dans les poumons de Shikamaru aurait pu être du plomb. Temari céda la première à cette atmosphère écrasante.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a après la mort, Nara-kun ?

Le jeune homme parut plus déconcerté par l'entente de son nom que par la question. Il secoua néanmoins la tête, répondant à la négative. Après tout, il ne s'était posé la question que rarement, car cela l'intéressait peu.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- Imbécile, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Mais je peux t'assurer que toutes les personnes ayant mentionné un long couloir noir avec une lumière étincelante au bout ont raison.

- Tu l'as traversé ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer Shikamaru Nara, le cartésien ayant besoin d'accommoder son raisonnement par des preuves physiques, parler de la mort avec le fantôme d'une jeune femme assassinée. Le jeune homme lui-même se serait moqué de ce drôle de tableau.

Pourtant il était là. Avec elle. Et il s'intéressait à ce qu'il y avait derrière cette vie.

- Un bout, mais je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à la lumière. Sinon je ne serais pas là, sous la forme d'un ectoplasme se baladant au gré des grains de poussières.

- On t'a forcé à revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'œuvre de « quelqu'un » mais je suis ici depuis un bon bout de temps ? Combien ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ?

- Trois ans.

- Trois ans !, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une éternité sur ce toit ! Peut-être était-ce dû à la réminiscence de mon vivant ? Chose que je ne saurais jamais. Du moins, il y a bien une chose dont je suis au courant. Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Et comment puis-je aider un fantôme ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un vivant comme moi peut t'aider à retourner dans ton tunnel !

Ce n'est pas que Shikamaru ne prêtait jamais main forte aux autres, mais le peu de fois où il l'avait fait, des conséquences absurdes lui étaient retombées dessus.

- Je ne suis pas revenue par hasard !, répliqua la blonde en faisant un rond avec ses pas. Au début, je savais ce que j'avais à faire : me venger de la personne qui m'avait assassinée. Je me souviens vaguement l'avoir harcelé, mais elle ne me voyait pas. Avec horreur, j'ai découvert que son crime avait été maquillé en suicide. Et puis, au fil de ces trois ans, ma mémoire s'est estompée. Beaucoup de détails sont devenus flous.

Comme pour marquer sa détresse, Temari se prit la tête entre les mains. Shikamaru la regarda faire. Ils gardèrent le silence. Tout avait été très explicite pour lui. Il avait compris la tâche que lui confiait le fantôme. Il avait aussi deviné pourquoi Temari conservait cette tenue abîmée : une chaussure perdue, du sang sur le col de son uniforme, sa jupe froissée comme si elle avait dormi dessus pendant plusieurs jours. C'était devenu comme une seconde peau qu'elle ne pouvait arracher.

- Voilà pourquoi il y a autant de fantômes qui errent en ce bas-monde. Les années nous privent de notre mémoire et nous oublions pourquoi nous sommes là. Alors (elle se retourna vers le brun), es-tu prêt à m'aider ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Si je refuse, tu me hanteras le reste de mon existence !

- Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie pourquoi je fais cela…

Était-ce pour évoquer la pitié, ou la compassion ? Shikamaru n'en ressenti aucune mais acquiesça tout de même, espérant se réveiller tout à coup en se murmurant pour lui-même : « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… ».

Mais ce n'en était pas un. Et il ne se réveilla pas. La réalité était si tangible qu'il aurait pu la toucher du bout des doigts. Temari était toujours là, à le regarder avec une certaine appréhension, avait-elle peur qu'il détale sans rien faire pour elle ?

D'un autre côté, Shikamaru avait une compensation. Il pourrait utiliser son esprit d'analyse pour découvrir l'assassin, lui qui s'était exercé trop longtemps sur les séries télévisées américaines. Et puis, quelles différences cela faisait-il d'avoir comme client un fantôme plutôt qu'un humain ?

L'enquête commençait dès maintenant.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de quelques détails concernant ta mort ?, demanda-t-il, tel un grand inspecteur, une main sur le menton. Un visage ? Une main ? Un reflet ?

- Une voix ! Une voix d'homme, un peu brusque, traînante…

- Seulement cette voix d'homme ?

Temari haussa les épaules et s'approcha du rebord du toit. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, comme si elle essayait de revivre ce moment.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air contraignant.

- Je me souviens juste de ma chute. Le sol se rapprochant à une vitesse fulgurante… Et crois-moi, on ne voit pas défiler toute sa vie quand on est sur le point de mourir !"

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !**  
**A la prochaine.**


	4. Qui croit aux fantômes ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, bonne lecture :**

* * *

**Un Dernier pas en avant - Qui croit aux fantômes ?**

Une voix d'homme mature, c'est seulement de ça qu'elle se souvenait. Rien d'autre ! Même pas un visage, même pas la couleur d'un bout de doigt. Qu'est-ce que Shikamaru allait faire avec ce maigre indice ? Mais c'était cela qui était excitant. Rien n'aurait été plus ennuyeux que d'enquêter sur un meurtrier avec pour base une foule d'indications menant trop vite à lui.

Déjà son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Il ne cessait de cogiter, n'écoutant plus Ino colporter les derniers ragots, Chôji lui demander son avis sur les derniers sushis en vogue, et même Asuma-sempai le réprimander plusieurs fois dans la journée. Et cela avait servi, car en plein cours de japonais, le brun avait soudain redressé la tête, sûr d'avoir trouvé une piste.

Car qui dit homme mature à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement, dit professeur. Aucun inconnu n'était admis dans le lycée. Certes la plupart des lycéens avaient mué depuis un bon bout de temps, mais la façon dont Temari avait décrit cette voix laissait penser Shikamaru qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ayant plus de vingt ans.

Quant à savoir quel professeur avait commis ce genre de crime, il y avait foule parmi les suspects. Les trois quart des professeurs étaient des hommes.

Finalement, Shikamaru en revint au même point de départ.

Les papiers s'envolèrent les uns après les autres comme des papillons albâtres. Quelques secondes après, un soupir.

"T'as intérêt à ramasser tous ça, après.

Shikamaru releva la tête vers son aîné et fit la grimace. Il avait pensé Neji trop occupé par son propre travail de directeur du comité pour venir le déranger, mais ce dernier prenait une pause.

Et puis, Neji ne l'aurait confié à personne, cependant qu'il se faisait du souci pour son camarade. Au cours de la semaine, il avait vu Shikamaru arpentait les couloirs comme un zombie, et bien qu'il soit dans une classe supérieur à la sienne, Neji savait que les performances scolaires du jeune homme avaient diminué. Il s'inquiétait naturellement de cette baisse de régime. Et puis, ce qui avait choqué le brun à la longue chevelure plus que tout, c'était de ne plus voir Shikamaru monter faire la sieste sur le toit. Etait-il devenu superstitieux ?

- Tu m'as l'air soucieux depuis quelques temps, s'enquit Neji en tirant une chaise.

Il regarda, effaré, le désordre monstrueux qu'avait provoqué son cadet d'un an. Lui qui n'avait même plus le temps de suivre ses cours du soir, il espérait ne pas devoir en plus ranger les affaires des autres.

- Dis-moi, as-tu revu ton fantôme ?, blagua-t-il en voyant que Shikamaru ne répondait pas.

Aussi bien sa blague tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe, aussi bien cela fit réagir le jeune homme qui scruta son homologue par-dessus ses sourcils. Neji prit une mine déconfite en sentant poindre l'amertume dans la voix de son ami.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois aux histoires de fantômes !

- Qui croit aux histoires de fantômes ?

Les jeunes comparses se retournèrent vers la trésorière de l'association des élèves, Tenten. Le rôle de la jeune brune était simple, elle répartissait l'argent nécessaire aux investissements de chaque club. Cette dernière dévisagea Neji et Shikamaru, l'un après l'autre, en haussant les sourcils. Avait-elle interrompue une conversation privée et importante ?

- Shikamaru-kun !, répondit Neji. Figure-toi qu'il croit avoir rencontré plusieurs fois d'affilées le fantôme de la jeune fille qui s'est suicidée il y a trois ans.

Tenten resta interdite face à ses propos. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat fixèrent le coin d'un bureau, là où se tenait le dossier de Temari.

- Ne souille pas la mémoire de Temari-sempai, intervint la jeune fille, prenant un air contrarié, elle qui d'habitude avait le sourire collé aux lèvres.

Tenten avait connu la jeune fille blonde au cours de son année de première, alors que cette dernière entrait en terminal. La brune avait deux ans d'écart avec elle mais étant une surdouée au collège, elle avait sauté une classe, supplantant ses amis. Pendant cette année, Temari était devenue son modèle : fort caractère, douée pour les études, admirée pour son intellect auprès des professeurs. Autant dire que Tenten avait été très affectée quand elle avait appris le suicide de sa source d'admiration, au point d'oublier ses études et de redoubler. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé quelqu'un craché sur sa tombe.

- Même si elle avait peu d'amis, Temari était très appréciée. La plupart de ses professeurs ne cessaient de lui faire des éloges.

Cette phrase eut le don d'éveiller l'intérêt de Shikamaru, qui s'était morfondu quelques minutes parce qu'il ne trouvait aucun indice sur l'assassin du fantôme blond. Tenten semblait avoir été proche de Temari, Shikamaru allait tirer parti de cette complicité.

- Je ne comptais pas dire du mal de Temari, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs, te souviens-tu de ses professeurs ?

- Non, mais je suppose que ses deux frères cadets ont gardé ses affaires. Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ?

Fallait-il leur révéler ce qu'il savait ? Shikamaru prit cinq secondes pour retourner cette question dans son esprit. Après tout, aucun de ses deux homologues n'avaient de réelles convictions sur la réalité du fantôme. Leur annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide déguisé les distrairaient sûrement quelques minutes, histoire de spéculer - Tenten irait même jusqu'à lui répéter de ne pas salir le souvenir de son modèle. Ils prendraient le jeune homme pour un dérangé puis repartiraient vaquer à leur occupation respective. Rien de bien alarmant dans leur futur comportement.

- Parce qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée. Quelqu'un l'a jeté du toit.

La jeune fille parut horrifiée, au même titre que Neji.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?, rétorqua la brune en lâchant ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

- Ce sont ses frères qui me l'ont annoncé.

Bon, Shikamaru n'avait pas prévu que Tenten se mettrait à pleurer quand il annoncerait le meurtre. Il se traitait encore d'imbécile à l'heure qu'il était. Certes, il n'avait jamais apprécié les jérémiades des femmes, mais il aimait encore moins les entendre pleurer.

Tenten, après s'être calmée rapidement, avait proposé au jeune homme d'aller voir les deux frères deTemari, justement. Neji avait bougonné parce qu'il pensait que cette histoire de fantôme était stupide. Il avait répondu que de toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il évitait de s'y mêler. Quant à Tenten, elle lui avait juste laissé l'adresse de la famille Sabaku.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à appuyer d'un doigt lourd sur la sonnette d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur le cadet de la famille.

Shikamaru fut frappé par la ressemblance entre Gaara et Temari. Les cheveux roux du jeune homme avaient rebiqué de la même façon que ceux de son aînée, la forme de leur visage respectif devait provenir du même moule et leurs yeux, d'une teinte verte profonde, possédait le même éclat. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer cette relation physique entre la jeune femme et ses deux frères ? Ne parlons même pas de Kankurô, bien qu'il ait une mâchoire plus carrée.

- Un membre du comité des élèves, n'est-ce pas ?, intervint l'aîné, reconnaissant son vis-à-vis.

- Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara.

- Entre.

Le brun obéit aux deux frères et fit un pas dans le hall d'entrée. La famille Sabaku habitait une maison classique. On fit asseoir le jeune homme dans un salon, près de la petite table dédiée à la mémoire de Temari, où reposait une stèle et brûlaient des bâtons d'encens.

- On t'écoute. Que veux-tu savoir à propos de notre sœur, maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas de questions. Je voulais juste que vous m'autorisiez à jeter un coup d'œil dans ses affaires scolaires.

Les deux frères parurent perplexes à cette annonce, ce qui n'étonna pas le vice-président du comité des élèves. Gaara prit enfin la parole, lui qui n'avait cessé d'observer son frère et leur invité interagir.

- Tu cherches à découvrir qui a tué notre Grande Sœur ?

Que pouvait bien leur répondre Shikamaru ? Vu l'effet que cela avait produit sur Tenten, et même Neji, il se gardait bien de leur dire qu'il voyait et discutait avec le fantôme de leur aînée. Il hocha brièvement la tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au cadet. Ce dernier le somma de le suivre et tous deux débarquèrent dans une petite pièce sombre où un brin de lumière filtrait des stores baissés. Gaara alluma la lumière, dévoilant une chambre aux tatamis emplis de poussières. Shikamaru posa un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que le rouquin ouvrait un placard tout aussi empoussiéré. Il en sortit un carton où était marqué « Temari - Dernière année de lycée ». Il le tendit au jeune homme.

- Le reste de ses affaires scolaires est ici."

Shikamaru prit le coffret. Gaara s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Seul dans l'antre privée de la jeune fille blonde, il ne put s'empêcher de rester immobile, à contempler les quatre murs de la pièce, le lit, la commode, le store baissé. Une musique douceâtre et fictive s'éleva peu à peu du fond de son esprit et il se surprit à imaginer Temari vivre ici. Il ferma les yeux et la vit étendue sur son lit à lire un livre, ou bien face à la fenêtre, contemplant le soleil couchant. Shikamaru se sentit étranger à cette pièce mais proche de cette ambiance, de cette scène imaginée par son esprit, comme si elle avait eu lieu il y a peine quelques heures.

Il n'aurait pu dû s'asseoir sur le lit, mais le jeune homme avait envie de toucher le plus d'affaires possibles de la blonde. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était promis de ne jamais s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas, de ne jamais prendre de responsabilités aux lourdes conséquences. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il avait envie d'être concerné. Il était concerné. Il avait envie de prendre des responsabilités. La responsabilité de découvrir qui avait osé tuer Temari.

Mais plus que tout, il avait envie de la connaître.

Le brun se décida à ouvrir le carton. Comme la plupart des informations qui concernaient Temari avaient disparues de son dossier, Shikamaru s'était décidé à demander de l'aide auprès des jeunes frères de la victime. Tout cela l'avait mené devant un vieil agenda complètement défiguré par de multiples stickers et photographies autocollantes. Il l'ouvrit, mettant dans l'ombre les effigies des groupes de musiques préférés et de personnages inconnus à ses yeux.

Des feuilles glissèrent sur la couverture du matelas, certaines tombant sur le sol. On pouvait déchiffrer à travers l'écriture opaque de Temari des « changements de salles pour l'arithmétiques » ou bien « Ne pas oublier de rendre le livre sur les Samourais de l'Ancien Temps à la bibliothèque ».

Et à travers ce fouillis de feuilles griffonnées, il y avait l'emploi du temps. Shikamaru l'ouvrit. En dessous de chaque matière était inscrit le nom du professeur et la salle de cours, dont le jeune homme en reconnut quelques uns. Il avait donc plusieurs professeurs en commun avec elle. Shikamaru plissa alors les yeux face à un détail étrange. Chaque case-horaire indiquant un cours de japonais était barrée. Les traits anarchiques se faisaient plus violents au-dessus du nom du professeur. Le jeune homme pressa son doigt sur la tâche sombre, effaçant progressivement le charbon du crayon de papier qui avait fait de telles ratures.

Effaré, il reconnut aussitôt le nom. Pour cause ? C'était son professeur actuel de japonais :

Yamazaki Hidan.

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre !**

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Moi, j'y crois !

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents (je ferai un récapitulatif avant le dernier chapitre !). Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture !**

* * *

**Un Dernier pas en avant – Moi, j'y crois !**

Cette nouvelle l'avait hantée toute la nuit et il devait parler à Tenten de toute urgence.

Shikamaru se leva aux aurores, ce qui impressionna sa mère - Cette dernière n'ayant pas à aller lui secouer les épaules, comme tous les matins, pour que sa progéniture ne soit pas en retard. Il partit au lycée avec une demi-heure d'avance sur son horaire habituel et tomba nez-à-nez avec une foule d'élèves. Lui qui avait pour habitude d'arriver cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, à l'heure où la plupart des élèves prenaient position face à leur bureau.

Il ne trouva pas Tenten parmi cette foule, et encore moins Neji. Néanmoins, Chôji le repéra et fut encore plus étonné que la mère de son camarade. Le jeune homme connaissait Shikamaru depuis son plus jeune âge et jamais ne l'avait vu arriver si tôt au lycée.

"Je sens que cette journée ne va pas être comme les autres, s'exclama-t-il en saluant son ami.

Ce dernier, pressé, ne répliqua pas et se contenta de l'imiter avant de demander :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Tenten, la trésorière du comité ?

- La fille avec les macarons ? Elle doit être dans sa salle de classe.

Personne ne fut aussi impressionné que Chôji quand il vit Shikamaru courir un sprint, poussant les élèves, se cognant contre les portes de l'entrée. Le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention à Neji Hyûga lorsqu'il le bouscula. Ce dernier venait de sortir de la salle de professeurs, les bras remplis de photocopies à distribuer et maudit son camarade quand il en perdit la moitié au sol.

Parcourant les couloirs à une vitesse effrénée, Shikamaru se heurta à un bouchon près des salles de dernières années. Obligé de s'arrêter, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et n'aperçut que les têtes de ses camarades. Prestement, il fit volte-face.

Ce fut comme si l'escalier avait des bras qui servaient à l'agripper fermement. Il lui était impossible de se détourner, de partir. Les marches, qui montaient au toit, exerçaient sur lui un total control.

Malgré son empressement, le jeune homme enjamba la première marche, posa sa main sur la rampe. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir de petites particules de sable, à moins que ce soient des grains de poussières ?

Son monde se réduisit à l'ascension de cet escalier.

Mais cela fut dur, comme s'il gravissait l'Everest avec une petite pioche et des crampons quasi-inexistants.

Néanmoins, il arriva rapidement au sommet et tira la porte qui donnait sur le toit avec violence.

Le soleil brillait timidement entre quelques nuages, découpant l'ombre d'un individu.

- Tenten ?

La jeune fille aux macarons se retourna. Elle dévisagea Shikamaru avec stupeur. Son sac avait glissé à ses pieds, éparpillant ses affaires sur le béton.

- Je… Shikamaru-kun !, s'exclama-t-elle. Shikamaru-kun ! Je l'ai vue !

Tenten esquissa un sourire derrière sa mine éberluée et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires. Shikamaru l'observa quelques secondes et eut une subite envie de sauter de joie. Ce désir lui parut absurde étant donné la situation.

- Temari-san ?, demanda-t-il, même s'il s'agissait plus d'une assertion.

- Oui ! Elle était là, juste devant moi. C'était si étrange et elle semblait heureuse.

Shikamaru parut agacé. Temari ne lui était apparue et n'avait parlé qu'à lui. C'était elle qui lui avait confié le mystère de sa mort. Elle l'avait choisi. Lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne communique avec elle. C'était tellement égoïste de sa part.

- Elle t'a parlé ?

- Non…

L'irritation de Shikamaru s'envola. Il se sentait rasséréné.

- Au fait, tu es allé voir ses frères ? Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent inconsciemment et il se renfrogna.

- Pas grand-chose : son emploi du temps et le fait qu'elle détestait les cours de japonais.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ? Temari-san était très bonne en japonais et elle adorait cette matière…

La porte de la salle de classe coulissa doucement et Shikamaru entra. Quelques élèves levèrent la tête de leur cahier pour le dévisager et le professeur posa sa craie sur son bureau.

- Mr Nara?

- Excuse-moi, professeur. J'avais une réunion au comité.

- Je vois, dépêchez-vous de prendre place !

Shikamaru acquiesça et contourna le bureau de son professeur de japonais, Hidan Yamazaki. Ce dernier, dont un tic nerveux faisait palpiter sa paupière gauche, tourna violemment la page de son livre et se retourna vers le tableau noir. Il finit d'inscrire le nom d'un auteur célèbre puis quitta son estrade pour se poser face au bureau d'une élève.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la vie de cette homme dont j'ai inscrit le nom au tableau, miss Haruno ?

Shikamaru leva la tête vers le professeur de japonais. Il remarqua le regard malsain que lançait Hidan à la jeune fille. Sakura – de son prénom – n'osa relever la tête vers lui et récita sans broncher toutes ses connaissances sur l'écrivain Jiraya.

Hidan ne la lâcha des yeux que quand elle eut fini de parler. Il la dévora du regard, ses pupilles agitées d'une lueur perverse.

Cet étrange éclat éveilla l'intérêt du jeune homme et son esprit établit de lui-même les connexions nécessaires.

Temari avait été élève dans ce lycée. Tenten lui avait révélé qu'elle était douée en japonais, mais dans l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille, ces cours-là étaient barrés. Comme si elle avait toujours haï cette matière, comme si elle avait détesté le professeur qui l'enseignait. Professeur qui se trouvait face à Shikamaru.

Mais il ne connaissait rien de cet homme. Shikamaru avait juste remarqué ces airs malsains et ces attentions prolongées pour d'innocentes jeunes filles.

En bref, il correspondait au profil type de l'assassin de Temari.

Cependant, le jeune homme devait en être sûr et certain.

* _Quelques jours plus tard_*

- Vous pouvez partir, miss Haruno. A demain soir…

La jeune fille, dont la chevelure possédait une couleur exaltante, acquiesça. Tout en baissant les yeux, elle se courba et sortit de la salle. Une fois dans les couloirs, Sakura fit en sorte de mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et son professeur de japonais.

Ce dernier, assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle des professeurs, soupira. Sa jeune élève était décidemment trop prude, mais il adorait ça. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

Hidan baissa les yeux vers sa montre et constata qu'il était tard. Il devait se dépêcher de corriger les niaiseries que ses insupportables élèves avaient écris sur leur copie. Plus vite il aurait fait cela, plus vite il serait chez lui.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers son casier, là où résidaient les copies. Il les sortit et s'installa à l'une des tables libres. Empoignant un stylo d'un rouge incarnat, il retourna la première copie. Sans vérifier le nom, il lut l'introduction du devoir avec peu d'attention. Pourtant, au fil de sa lecture, il ne sut où appliquer du rouge.

Le début était tout simplement parfait pour lui : le style du langage, l'entrée en matière, la tournure des phrases. Même l'écriture opaque, ronde et régulière, sans fautes, tenait son stylo à distance. Mais rien ne le gêna autant que de _relire_ cette copie. Car il savait que ce bout de papier lui était déjà tombé entre les mains, et il savait qu'il avait eu la même fascination à la découvrir.

Des souvenirs lui manquaient et il retourna la copie pour en lire le nom.

_Sabaku no Temari_

Ses doigts froissèrent le papier. Hidan se releva brusquement de sa chaise, repoussant au loin cette preuve intimidante. Il faillit balayer une chaise d'un revers du pied mais une voix l'en empêcha :

- Professeur, vous allez bien ?

Hidan se retourna, le visage horrifié, vers le vice-président de l'association des élèves. Il lui crachat :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de venir dans cette salle !

- Je fais partis de l'association des élèves, Monsieur. J'étais venu faire des photocopies pour le club de musique.

- Bien. Dépêche-toi !

Le jeune élève, que Hidan ne reconnut pas à cause de la frayeur qu'il venait de se faire, partit aussitôt.

Le professeur de japonais le suivit des yeux et osa enfin respirer quand il se retrouva seul. Doucement, il se rapprocha de la table où trônait un monticule de copies. Celle de Temari avait glissé au sol. Il hésita à la ramasser, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser là.

Il la prit du bout des doigts et la posa à l'autre bout de la table. Se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, il faillit craquer.

Pendant trois ans, il avait essayé de se sortir la jeune fille de la tête. Cette dernière, même morte, ne cessait d'hanter ses pensées. Et chaque jour, elle lui rappelait l'horrible crime qu'il avait maquillé.

D'une main pantelante, il attrapa une nouvelle copie sur le tas. La portant devant lui, il s'étouffa à moitié en lisant encore le nom de Temari. Hidan la lâcha, comme si la feuille l'avait brûlé. Il se précipita sur le monticule de copies. Cinq autres copies de Temari arrivèrent dans ses mains.

Les sourcils froncés, il les froissa toutes. Sûr et certain qu'elles n'étaient pas arrivées là par erreur, Hidan se recroquevilla sur son siège.

Quelqu'un savait. Et ce quelqu'un voulait le lui faire payer.

* * *

**Vous l'aurez sûrement compris, je n'aime pas Hidan (et Shikamaru non plus)! J'espère ne pas avoir déçu certain/es. N'oubliez de me donner votre avis, ou bien un merci si vous avez appréciés ! A plus sous le bus~**


	6. Un Dernier Pas en Avant

**Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette sombre histoire. J'avais proposé de faire un résumé des chapitres précédents, mais je préfère vous laissez plonger directement dans la suite. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais écrit une fiction de quarante chapitres avec plein de personnages et d'énormes descriptions. Je pense que vous vous en sortirez sans ça. Bonne lecture ! Appréciez les derniers mots de cette histoire !**

* * *

**Un Dernier pas en avant **

Hidan n'avait pas réussi à coincer le messager infernal. Depuis une semaine, il ne cessait de recevoir des bouts d'affaires personnels de Temari : une photo, un mot de son écriture, une fleur jaune rappelant ses cheveux. Au début, il avait pensé aux frères de la jeune fille, mais très vite, il comprit que c'était quelqu'un intérieur au lycée.

De ce fait, il soupçonnait tout le monde, autant les professeurs que les élèves. Dans chaque regard de chaque personne qu'il croisait, Hidan ne pouvait s'empêcher de détecter une lueur révélatrice. Aller chercher ses affaires dans la salle des professeurs était devenu une torture, tout autant qu'allait en classe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant un fin bout de papier dépasser du bureau des professeurs ou de son casier.

Tout cela commençait à l'agacer et très vite, il reporta ses attentions vers l'élève de substitution de Temari : Sakura. Chacune de ses allusions douteuses faisaient trembler la jeune fille – Hidan savait que cette dernière n'oserait jamais révéler ses penchants pervers aux autres, elle était trop intimidée.

La mélodie, annonçant la fin des cours, réveilla le professeur de japonais de ses pensées. Il se leva de son bureau.

"C'est fini ! Faîtes passer vos copies devant.

Il contourna son bureau et se planta devant celui de Sakura. Cette dernière lui tendit fébrilement le tas de sa rangée. Hidan les attrapa à la volée et les fourra dans son sac en cuir.

Peu à peu, la salle de classe se vida. Un dernier élève – un garçon - sortit. Le professeur de japonais referma la porte coulissante et traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée, près des casiers à chaussures. Une lueur attira son attention.

- Miss Haruno.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement. Son visage se creusa et elle baissa les yeux aussitôt en arrêtant son geste.

- Monsieur…

Hidan s'avança vers elle. La soumission de la jeune fille à son égard lui remonta le moral. Il aimait être ainsi dominant, intimidant. Le professeur agrippa violemment le bras de son élève.

- Ca suffit. Arrêtez !

Sakura et Hidan relevèrent la tête en même temps. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que le professeur n'affichait qu'un air colérique. Il lâcha Sakura et s'avança vers le jeune homme.

- Monsieur Uchiha, ne connaissez-vous pas les bonnes matières ? Je vous interdis de me donner des ordres…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène ne bougea pas. Il fixa son professeur droit dans les yeux, et après un étrange sourire, demanda :

- Et vous, monsieur, ne connaissez-vous pas le règlement ? Il vous ait interdit de maltraiter une élève.

Le regard de Sasuke fit reculer inconsciemment Hidan. Ses idées se brouillèrent dans sa tête, ses pensées s'assemblèrent les unes aux autres sans réelle logique. Le professeur regarda son élève d'un nouvel œil.

- C'est toi…, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé toutes _SES _affaires !

Hidan attrapa fortement Sasuke par l'avant-bras. Le jeune homme recula négligemment et se retrouva bousculer contre un casier. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Sakura laissa échapper un cri. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Hidan rejeta le bras de l'élève et releva la tête vers Asuma, le professeur de mathématiques. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Le visage d'Hidan se détendit et calmement, il déclara :

- Rien de grave, Asuma-san. Ce jeune homme a juste fait preuve d'impolitesse à mon égard.

Le regard d'Asuma se posa sur Sasuke, puis revint sur Hidan. Il croisa les bras, l'air perplexe.

- Certes, dit-il de sa voix grave, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'usons pas de méthodes agressives avec nos élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai violenté cet élève ?, s'emporta le professeur de japonais.

- J'ai mes sources. Nara-san, allez aider Uchiha-san à se relever.

De derrière Asuma, une ombre se glissa. Hidan ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il échangea un dernier regard avec son collègue, qui partit, et se tourna vers ses trois élèves.

Shikamaru attrapa Sasuke par l'avant-bras et le remit sur pied aussitôt. Le jeune homme s'épousseta brièvement en jetant un regard noir, sûr que sa vengeance se ferait sentir prochainement, au professeur de japonais. Pendant qu'il rejoignait Sakura – cette dernière ayant suivi l'échange avec stupeur, Shikamaru se retourna.

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent les pupilles pâles de son professeur. Auparavant, il n'aurait osé adresser un tel regard à un membre du corps enseignant, mais quand on connaissait les petits secrets de ces derniers, il était toutefois difficile de les regarder d'une autre manière. Ainsi donc, Shikamaru voulut transmettre à Hidan toutes ses pensées négatives, furieuses. Par cet échange, il voulait l'intimider, le menacer, le provoquer, lui faire comprendre _qu'il savait_.

Il voulait que Hidan sache qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

Fièrement, Shikamaru se détourna du professeur de japonais et disparut dans un couloir adjacent.

Il venait de quitter un professeur confus. Un professeur aux poings serrés de frustration.

Car il avait compris.

Hidan ne put regarder ses élèves en face ce matin-là. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il avait réussi à venir en cours. Sa passion pour l'enseignement s'était évaporée, comme de l'eau sur une plaque brûlante. Il n'avait même pas pu dormir de la nuit.

Chaque secondes de ce jour-ci, datant de trois ans, occupait son esprit. Tout était de la faute de ce morveux, de ce vicieux élève, membre du comité de surcroit.

Mais que pouvait un élève face à un professeur ? Rien. Il était le plus fort.

Cette lueur d'espoir lui fit relever les yeux. Il parcourut sa classe, plongée dans un exercice difficile. La petite Sakura semblait inspirer. Elle souriait. Sa voisine, une blonde, ne cessait de soupirer. Derrière elle, un élève plus large que long dessinait un paquet de chips sur sa feuille et à côté de lui, il y avait un jeune homme qui le fixait patiemment.

Shikamaru avait les bras croisés et ne semblait pas intéressé par sa feuille d'exercice. Il ne l'avait pas touché et préférait observer Hidan avec ce petit sourire narquois.

_Il était le plus fort._

- Monsieur Nara, avez-vous déjà fini l'exercice ?

- Non, professeur, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ?, pesta le professeur de japonais, au lieu de rêvasser.

- Je ne rêvasse pas, monsieur. Et je ne désire pas non plus faire cet exercice.

Il y eut du chahut dans la salle. La plupart des élèves levèrent la tête de leur feuille ou laissèrent tomber leur stylo. Ils étaient surpris. Tous avaient reçu une éducation propre mais chacun savait qu'il fallait respecter un adulte et surtout un professeur. Leur visage ahuri dévisagèrent Shikamaru, qui avait osé profaner l'une des règles de respect la plus importante et connue.

- Vous ne désirez pas travailler ? Bien, sortez alors !

D'un geste intimidant, Hidan se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la porte. Il la fit coulisser brutalement et désigna le couloir de sa main pernicieuse.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, haussa les épaules. Il se leva, emballa ses affaires dans son sac et traversa le labyrinthe de bureaux.

Il passa la porte sans adresser le moindre regard à son professeur mais se retourna néanmoins au moment où Hidan voulut fermer la porte. Le jeune homme glissa son pied contre la paroi et à voix basse, murmura :

- Vous savez pourquoi je préfère partir plutôt qu'assister à votre cours ? C'est parce que je ne désire pas qu'un assassin m'apprenne les règles de vie.

Seul l'adulte présent dans la salle entendit l'insinuation. La paume du professeur se contracta contre le plastique de la porte et se corps fut parcouru de tremblements violemment.

_Il était le plus fort._

Et c'en était trop…

- Il semblerait que nous ayons un compte à régler, Nara-san !

- Il semblerait, professeur.

Les élèves spectateurs regardèrent Hidan agripper l'épaule de Shikamaru et le pousser à travers le couloir. Tous deux disparurent et la salle résonna d'un étrange tapage.

La porte du toit faillit être arrachée de ses gonds. Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent sur le sol en béton du toit.

Hidan relâcha l'épaule de son élève et le poussa en avant.

Shikamaru laissa son sac glisser au sol et fit volte-face vers son professeur. L'expression de son visage n'avait pas changé. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, ni être surpris, ni rempli de haine.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené sur le toit, professeur ?

- Ne joue pas à ça, petit !, s'écria Hidan en fermant le poing.

Shikamaru se contenta de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

_- Jouer _? N'est-ce pas ce que vous faîtes à longueur de temps ? Jouer avec vos élèves.

- Je ne joue, pas j'enseigne.

- Et qu'enseignez-vous à la pauvre Sakura, monsieur ?

Hidan fut déstabilisé l'espace d'une infime seconde. Il se ressaisit aussitôt.

_Il était le plus fort. _

- Si arrogant…, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même, que pour Shikamaru.

- Est-ce la même chose que vous enseigniez à Temari ?

Shikamaru fut face à un adulte qui se décomposait littéralement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut le plaisir de voir la mine arrogante d'un homme devenir confuse, de voir ses yeux clairs s'injecter de sang, sa bouche se déformer, ses dents crisser, son souffle se heurter, ses jambes lâcher.

Parce que ce n'était plus un homme qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était un assassin, un monstre, un abject personnage qui s'était amusé à arracher une fleur de son berceau terrestre pour la dénuder de ses pétales et écrabouiller sa tige sous sa semelle.

- Arrête de m'harceler avec ça. C'est du passé maintenant !

- Non, l'histoire n'est pas finie. Elle ne peut pas se finir tant que personne n'a été châtié, rétorqua Shikamaru. Il faut que vous vous dénonciez, que vous alliez voir la police. Il faut tout avouer.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir la police. Ne te prends pas pour un héros, gamin !

Shikamaru eut juste le temps de retirer les mains de ses poches pour éviter le plaquage de Hidan. En esquivant de justesse, il tomba sur le dos, se prenant les pieds dans son sac. L'assassin en profita pour réitérer son coup.

- Shikamaru !, hurla une voix, si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Une voix qui fit frémir d'horreur Hidan.

Le professeur arrêta son geste et scruta, telle une proie en fuite, les alentours. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son ancienne obsession.

- Impossible, murmura-t-il en reculant.

Temari, plus pâle que jamais, regarda l'homme qui l'avait tué. Les yeux de l'ectoplasme se brouillèrent un instant, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Professeur ?, souffla Temari.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixe. Au fond des ses iris, on pouvait revoir à répétition sa chute de plusieurs étages.

- IMPOSSIBLE !

Le rugissement de Hidan n'avait en aucun cas détourné le regard de la jeune fille. Son cri résonna à travers tout le bâtiment, s'infiltrant par la cage d'escalier ouverte.

Désorienté, le professeur mit les mains en avant et se rua sur le fantôme. Il gigota dans tous les sens, balayant l'air de ses paumes.

Temari s'effaça, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un mince nuage de poussières bien vite dissipé.

A bout de souffle, Hidan cessa de gesticuler et regarda d'un air abasourdi devant lui. Il ne bougea pas tandis que Shikamaru se relevait.

Il resta même figé jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des pas venir de l'escalier.

- Professeur Hidan? Nara-san ?

Asuma se précipita sur le toit, suivit de quelques élèves et d'un autre professeur. Voyant que son collègue ne lui répondait pas, il se retourna vers Shikamaru et d'un air sérieux, lui demanda :

- Que faîtes-vous sur le toit ? C'est toi qui as hurlé ?

- Non, professeur. Je…

Shikamaru ne trouva pas les mots pour résumer ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le loisir de s'exprimer car un chant s'était élevé. Ce chant n'était autre que Hidan bredouillant à toute vitesse les mêmes mots. Asuma s'avança vers son collègue et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Professeur Hidan? Que dîtes-vous ?

Le professeur se retourna violemment, les yeux injectés de sang, irrités par la poussière qui l'enveloppait.

- Je l'ai tué !, ânonna-t-il avec la voix d'un dément. J'ai tué Sabaku no Temari ! C'est moi qui l'ai poussé du toit.

Un silence de plomb tomba. Personne n'osa parler ni trembler ou partir. Un rire guttural s'échappa de la scène.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que toutes les personnes présentes surent la vérité.

Tous les élèves avaient été réunis dans le gymnase du lycée. Quelques professeurs étaient présents, même s'ils discutaient plus qu'ils ne surveillaient les élèves. Quelques personnes semblaient bouleversées, notamment des jeunes filles qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la situation. Tous savaient néanmoins qu'un professeur de japonais avait tué une de ses élèves.

Près de l'estrade aménagée, les membres du comité des élèves faisaient les cent pas. Neji Hyûga ne cessait de regarder sa montre en soupirant. Il jetait souvent un regard en direction de Tenten qui reniflait bruyamment. Shikamaru lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Le jeune homme, dans son for intérieur, aurait dû se réjouir. Il avait permis l'arrestation d'un meurtrier, empêchant ce dernier de reproduire un schéma identique avec d'autres élèves. Pourtant, cela lui laissait un goût amer dans le fond de la gorge.

Tout était la faute de ce fantôme.

Shikamaru ne cessait de cogiter. Son esprit devint un véritable capharnaüm.

- Que fais-tu, Shikamaru-kun ?

Neji croisa les bras en voyant son ami quitter le groupe. Shikamaru lui fit un signe calme de la main et partit. Neji soupira de plus belle. Il avait été extrêmement surpris quand on lui avait communiqué la nouvelle. Mais malgré ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il campait toujours sur sa position : les fantômes n'existaient pas.

Néanmoins, Neji commença à s'inquiéter en voyant Shikamaru quitter le gymnase. Il savait où le jeune homme allait.

Sur le toit.

L'air, qui s'était rafraîchi, fouettait son visage, le réveillant de sa léthargie. Shikamaru fut surpris d'être monté aussi vite sur le toit. Il ne se souvenait pas du trajet qu'il avait emprunté, et peu lui importait dorénavant.

Les mains dans les poches, il regarda l'horizon. Le soleil dominait par sa position. Il était un peu plus de midi.

Quelque chose effleura sa narine. Shikamaru éternua.

- Merci.

Il se retourna.

Elle était là. Assise sur le muret, les jambes croisées et dans le vide, ses doigts reposant sur ses genoux égratignés. Elle portait toujours son uniforme rapiécé, avec cette tâche brunâtre près du col. Toujours la même.

- Tu vas partir ?

Temari baissa la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle lui adressa un sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Oui. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

Aussitôt, elle sauta de son muret et s'approcha de Shikamaru. Ce dernier, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui renvoya son sourire. La boule dans sa gorge se dénoua, quelque chose coula le long de son œsophage et réchauffa son ventre.

C'est comme si, sur ce toit, l'espace-temps s'était arrêté. Le vent ne soufflait plus, le soleil ne brûlait plus, le brouhaha s'estompait, le vol des oiseaux se faisait au ralentit.

Il n'y avait plus que lui. Et Temari.

Elle n'avait plus cette tâche immonde sur le col de son uniforme. Il ne lui manquait plus une chaussure au pied. Elle était parfaitement coiffée. Elle souriait encore et toujours.

- Je crois qu'il est temps.

La jeune fille recula de plusieurs pas sans jamais fixer autre chose que Shikamaru. Il en fit de même.

Au tout début, il n'avait accédé à la requête de Temari que par principe. Il avait changé sa vision des choses pour un fantôme qui voulait simplement reposer en paix. Cela l'avait mené à s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui il s'était attaché. Quelqu'un qui n'existait plus.

- Attends, marmotta-t-il.

Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, le bras tendu vers le fantôme. Temari, les talons au rebord du toit, stoppa son geste.

- Il y a toujours moyen de se retrouver, coupa-t-elle, énigmatique.

Elle s'esclaffa bruyamment, puis lui fit un signe de la main. Alors, peu à peu, son teint devint livide, sa peau s'effrita comme du parchemin, ses cheveux devinrent des filaments translucides.

- Attends !, s'écria une nouvelle fois Shikamaru en courant vers elle, prit de cours par ce processus de disparition.

Il n'attrapa que des volutes de poussières qui vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Ses poings se resserrèrent lentement. Il les colla le long de son corps.

_Il y a toujours moyen de se retrouver._

Shikamaru regarda derrière lui, observa la cage d'escalier. Il contempla ensuite l'horizon, la cime des arbres et des immeubles.

Le vent caressa sa joue, le soleil réchauffa sa nuque, des voix chatouillèrent son tympan.

Il prit son inspiration, ferma les yeux et fit un dernier pas en avant.

Shikamaru était certain qu'à son réveil, les tendres bras de Temari le serreraient contre sa poitrine.

* * *

**Ah, je ne sais pas si cette fin est assez explicite ? Je ne vous prends pas pour des benêts, rassurez-vous, mais je ne voulais pas que cette fin soit violente, avec des mots trop crus ou imagés, du coup... Bon, oui, hélas, le dernier pas en avant symbolise la mort. Je fais mourir Temari, je fais mourir Shikamaru, mais il s'agit d'une fin heureuse, tout de même ! L'esprit de Temari est libérée, Shikamaru sait que sa mission est accomplie mais il va lui manquer quelque chose alors - Pouf ! - autant aller la rejoindre !**  
**J'espère que vous ne me jetterez pas de pierre pour avoir pondu une fin aussi étrange, voir déroutante avec un personnage principal qui meurt (non, Game of Thrones n'est pas une source d'inspiration, voyons ! Surtout que j'ai écrit cette histoire bien avant de lire la série...). Bref, j'espère que cette histoire ne vous a pas laissé indifférent. Il s'agit de votre dernière chance pour me laisser votre avis, alors lâchez-vous !**

**Je vous salue et espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine histoire.**  
**Kiss~**


End file.
